


Багеты по-домашнему

by Gavry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: AU, Dirty Talk, Dirty Thoughts, Fem, Fluff, M/M, Nymphadora Tonks Lives
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:14:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23431519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gavry/pseuds/Gavry
Summary: Рон хочет есть.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 12





	Багеты по-домашнему

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kotitekoiset täytetyt patongit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21681502) by [Beelsebutt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beelsebutt/pseuds/Beelsebutt). 



> ПостХог, все совершеннолетние, полное и окончательное АУ по отношению к эпилогу, автор уполз Тонкс

— Я есть хочу, — пожаловался Рон, почесывая свой живот через пальцы Гарри. Гарри переместил руку, чтобы ему было удобнее.

— Пошли к вам?

— Мама в «Ракушке», хочет убедиться, что Флер точно умеет правильно делать рождественский пудинг. А то, что готовит папа, лучше не есть.

Гарри задумчиво подергал волосы на груди Рона.

— Ну, мы можем... что-нибудь приготовить сами.

— И сжечь дом до основания? — фыркнул Рон. — Не, спасибо, одного раза мне вполне хватило.

Снова повисло ленивое молчание. Рон потерся подбородком о лохматую макушку Гарри, голова которого лежала на его плече.

— Слушай... Джинни и Тонкс что-то пекли вчера, давай к ним заглянем. Тонкс говорила что-то про печенье... в виде сисек. Сиськопеченьки!

Гарри скорчил гримасу, хотя Рон не мог видеть его лица.

— Если ты предлагаешь снова устроить налет на их кухню, я пас. В прошлый раз, помнишь, Тонкс прикинулась Кингсли и отправила меня в архиве разбираться после смены. Я там часа три пропыхтел, пока Дороти перед уходом заглянула узнать, кто это так шумит. Настоящий Кингсли, между прочим, в командировке на Аляске был!

— Сам виноват. Об этом говорили на утренней планерке.

— Говорить-то говорили, но кто как раз в это время меня по колену гладил... и выше тоже? Очень, знаешь, трудно в таких условиях сконцентрироваться!

Рон поцеловал его в лоб.

— Ну, если Джинни и Тонкс сделали сиськопеченьки, мы с тобой могли бы испечь... багеты, например.

— Почему именно багеты? — Гарри заинтересованно поднял голову и обвел большим пальцем сосок Рона.

— Ну... они такие... длинные. Палочкообразные. Более... мужественные, чем печеньки, — объяснил Рон, чуть помедлив. Потом он перевернулся, навис над Гарри сверху и просунул колено ему между ног. — Или можем просто остаться в кровати и заняться другими палочками.

— Угу. Я испеку твой багет, а ты — мой, — предложил Гарри с очень серьезным лицом, запуская пальцы под резинку роновых трусов.

— Готов поспорить, что так будет вкуснее, — Рон чуть подался бедрами вперед. — И муку сэкономим...


End file.
